


正确抉择

by Omehal



Series: 终言 [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, HUGE SPOILERS, M/M, SPOILERS FOR FALLOUT, even more spoilers than the first fic, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致｜Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 有人来医院里探望了亨利。先是威尔，然后是伊森和他的小队。
Relationships: William Brandt/Alan Hunley
Series: 终言 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685164





	正确抉择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669063) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



> 我一直想着要写篇续集，好在页面上看到更多局参。然后knightphoenix2说想看一篇医院里的续集。所以。

当亚伦醒转，最先占据所有感知的是冰冷的床单和单调的嗡鸣声。介于出外勤几乎已是上辈子的回忆，他不得不睁开眼才能彻底确认，一切昭然若揭：他在医院里。

腹部充斥着疼痛。但他们一定给他用了吗啡，因为尽管他意识到了那种疼痛，但并不十分在意。亚伦缓缓转头，想找到点他预料之中的画面。他没猜错。威尔正瘫在病床旁的座位上。他一定是睡着了，亚伦醒来时，对方没有任何动静。亚伦艰难地尝试了两次，终于沙哑地开口。“威尔。”

他没有特意抬高音量，但威尔马上醒了。他眨眨眼驱走睡意，从椅子上弹起来。“亚伦。”他如释重负，小心地握住对方的手。

亚伦试图捏捏威尔的手，但以他现在能使的气力来看，他不太确定对方能否为此安心一些。“亨特呢？”他问道。既然他和威尔已经身处同一大洲，那任务一定是完成了——不可能任务小组的行动负责人和部长不可能在危机期间同时前往伦敦，而亚伦的身体情况需要在足够稳定后才能从伦敦回到华盛顿。

“钚核已经回收，沃克死了，莱恩被军情六处接手了，伊森和他的小队都没事。”威尔说，“等你好点我再告诉你细节。”亚伦点头。尽管他很好奇任务的全过程，但他不太确定自己如今的状态能否彻底理解那些细节，更别说是记住它们。

威尔露出期待的神情，亚伦困惑地皱起眉。“你知道我想听到什么。”威尔挑眉提醒他。

亚伦反应了一会儿，呻吟起来：“ _现在？_ ”

“现在。”威尔的声音里埋着些更深的什么，不是愤怒。是绝望。

亚伦意识到对方仍在害怕。威尔想找回一些安全感，而开些玩笑在此时再合适不过。于是他舔了舔唇，轻叹道：“好吧。你当时是对的。”

威尔垮下肩，干巴巴地笑了笑：“‘这太过头了。’你说。你还说，‘我不需要植入通讯器， _也不需要_ 救援小队。 _更不需要_ 跑去在死亡边缘跳舞。’”

“容我辩解一下。”亚伦道，“我可没预料到最后会变成被一队中情局特工包围的场面。”他皱着眉。那些特工很可能入职已超过两年，这说明亨利还是局长时，他们就已经待在局里。

“你别指望在任何有伊森的任务里尝试预设结果，更别说制定计划。”威尔叹气，“有他在，你没法制定任何紧急应对措施。”

亚伦有些脱力，他知道自己将再次沉入睡眠。但在那之前——“威尔，我会好起来的。”

“我知道。”但对方看起来仍不大信服，亚伦只好尽力拉住对方的手。幸运的是，威尔明白了他的暗示，他慢吞吞地俯下身去吻亚伦，喃喃道：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”亚伦勉强回应道。他被疲倦再度拖入睡眠的深渊中。

*

亚伦醒了两次，两次都没见到威尔。预料之中。一旦他稳定下来，威尔没理由继续在床边没日没夜地陪着他。尽管危机才刚刚解除。他一定来过，只是亨利当时没醒。

当他再一次见到威尔时，护士已经减少了他吗啡的用量，让他更清醒了些。他甚至能坐起身勉强吃点东西。医院提供的食物一向无法恭维，但至少他在康复。

看到他明显好转，威尔眼睛一亮。亚伦不觉回以一个微笑。“医生说你恢复得比预期中的快，但我不太肯定要不要相信他们。我们这种病人通常都令人头疼。”

“当别人掌握的信息比我多时，我一向擅长妥协。”亚伦提醒对方。

“这也是我喜欢的，你诸多优秀的品质之一。”威尔走过来坐到床边，手搭到对方腿上。

这样一种品质被他的伴侣称赞确实挺奇怪。但亚伦知道。在那次任务中，他最终承认自己错看了伊森和辛迪加的危机，选择拨乱反正，那是推动任务完成的重要一环。如果亨利顽固不化，天知道会发生什么。亨特也许仍能完成任务，但不可能任务小组也将不复存在。亚伦的政治关系挽回了这个部门。

也就是说，承认自己的错误看法并不能阻止亚伦在转向正确后感受良好。而他早已在心底承认，从中情局转到不可能任务小组的做法是正确的选择。相较于中情局，这个部门在某些原则问题上不曾轻易妥协。他喜欢这一点。

“你感觉怎样？能不能接受探访？”威尔问道，“伊森、班吉和卢瑟以为你死了。我和他们说我们把你救了出来，但我想，除非见到你本人，否则他们不会彻底相信我的话。”

“当然。”亚伦说。威尔走出房间，他皱着眉扯了扯自己的病号服。绝非体面的会客形象。但这是医院，他还能怎么办？

亨特带着小队走入房间，看到亨利时，他流露如释重负的神情。班吉的喜悦肉眼可见；亨利也预料到卢瑟会满意地点点头。

“部长先生。”亨特说。威尔走过来坐回床边。“很高兴看到您挺过来了。”

“我也是。”亚伦停顿片刻，“我本应按顺序理清你们的任务细节，但现在我最想知道的是：沃克先生下场如何？”

“啊。”伊森看起来近乎羞愧。“我劫持了一架直升机，去追他的那架直升机，然后把两架直升机撞毁，打得他屁滚尿流，烧毁了他半边脸，用一个金属钩把他锤下悬崖，摔到了直升机燃烧着的残骸上。”

一片静默。他们默默消化着这段话。

最终，班吉揉了把后颈：“听起来有点过分，但可以这么概括。”

亚伦笑起来。伊森会用这种极端手法报复实属正常。“在我听来一点也不过分。”他示意着自己这副模样，感受到威尔在他身旁骤然紧张起来，伸手紧握住他的手。令人心安的力道。

伊森露齿一笑，大概是为未受指责而松了口气。“只是完成了任务，长官。”

“我还是不太确定你在任务的前半部分到底做了什么。”亚伦承认道，“本想着亲自去到那里会更明朗一些，一瞬间，我几乎确实感到豁然开朗了。”他哼了一声，“然后一切都分崩离析，再然后不知怎的，你 _还是_ 完成了任务。”

伊森忍不住也笑了。“坦白地说，大半个任务都是靠着我自编自导推进的。”他说，“但一个默契团队确实有所帮助。”他瞥了眼班吉和卢瑟，又把目光转回亚伦和威尔身上，点头示意，“更不用说信任我的上级们。”

“我是不是该做好‘每次重大任务时都会有人试图陷害你’的心理准备？”亚伦干巴巴地问，“已经两回了。”

“说句公道话，上次没人真的试图陷害我。”亨特说，‘只是您自己如此以为。”

“很公平。在所有“神秘恐怖组织成员”的待选清单中，他们竟然会认为你比所罗门·莱恩或者一个中情局特工——这特工甚至还叛变了——的可能性更大，并试图来说服我。”亚伦叹了口气，“说真的？我曾坚信了六个月，最后不得不承认我错得离谱。”

“他们可能认为你的这段历史让您更容易被说服。”卢瑟指出，“毕竟您相信过一次。”

“嗯，也许。但如果他们没有意识到我会在接下来一年里的每分每秒都在确保我改变主意不是一个错误的话，他们一定没有对我做过多少研究。”亨利扬起眉，“此外，亨特特工，以我对你行事作风的了解，藏在幕后默默工作绝非你的本性。如果他们想用什么设定来陷害你，一个像约翰·拉克这样的傀儡大师绝非合适人选。”

伊森笑着摇摇头，“您想怎么解释都可以，长官。”他说，“尽管山一般的证据堆在那里，您最终仍然选择相信我和我的判断。”

亨利露出微笑，“而我的选择是正确的。”

完


End file.
